harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog:Cyanide3/Harry-Potter-Special - Cursed Child und Fantastic Beasts
center Update: Das Gewinnspiel ist beendet! Die glücklichen Gewinner sind: *Agent Zuri gewinnt das Gryffindor-Paket *Lasergandalf gewinnt das Slytherin-Paket Wir kontaktieren die Gewinner per Email und per Wikia-Nachricht! thumb|380px|center|Party! Wir gratulieren den Gewinnern! ---- Um euch perfekt auf die kommenden Monate vorzubereiten, haben wir vom Entertainment-News-Team einen kleinen Überblick über die kommenden Harry-Potter-Events zusammengefasst. Um euch schon einmal in Stimmung zu bringen, gibt es von EMP gleich zwei Harry Potter-Fanpakete zu gewinnen! ---- Am 1. August 2016 wurden mal wieder um Mitternacht Londons Buchhandlungen gestürmt. An Schlaf war in diesem Moment nicht zu denken, als etliche Harry Potter Fans in die Bücherläden einfielen, um in den Genuss des neuen Buches „Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind” zu kommen. thumb|280px Vielleicht erinnern sich noch einige an die Zeit, in der man im gemütlichen Sessel saß und mit dem Lesen in die Welt der Magie abdriftete oder man bekam als kleines Kind das Buch vorgelesen und jammerte, wenn der Elternteil nur jeden Abend ein Kapitel vorlas. Ganz egal welcher Generation man angehörte, so warteten alle in der offenen Tür, wenn ein neuer Band erschien und er am Morgen vom Postboten gebracht wurde. Und wenn wir auch die Filme mit einbeziehen, so klopfte das Herz schneller, wenn die berühmte Theme von Hedwig zu hören war. Die Saga um den wohl berühmtesten Zauberer der letzten Jahrzehnte geht 2016 weiter, denn nicht nur das Buch und das dazugehörigen Theaterstück sollen Fans neues Futter zum Universum der Magie und Zauberei geben, sondern auch Warner Bros. lässt die Fangemeinschaft nicht zu Atem kommen: Noch diesen Winter wird ein neuer Film erscheinen, welcher eine neue Trilogie einläutet. thumb|left|670px Das Trimagisches Turnier gewinnen? - Check. Dolores Umbridge Methoden überleben? Check. Voldemord besiegen? - Check. Angestellter des Zaubereiministeriums zu sein, das Leben eines Ehemanns führen und den Alltag mit drei Schulkinder zu managen? ...daran arbeiten wir noch Harry. Der Roman 160px|left Genau darum geht es nämlich im neu erschienenen Buch „Harry Potter und das verwunschene Kind”, das am 24. September 2016 auf dem deutschen Markt erscheint. Wer das nicht abwarten kann, der ist womöglich jetzt schon im Besitz der englischen Auflage, die seit Anfang August zu kaufen ist. Das Buch ist mehr oder weniger ein Skript zum Theaterstück, das bis Mai 2017 schon jetzt ausverkauft ist. In diesem geht es nicht nur um den „auserwählten” Magier Harry Potter, der immer wieder von Albträumen gejagt wird, sondern auch um dessen Sohn Albus, der mit der Vergangenheit und den gloriosen Sagen seines Vaters nichts zu tun haben möchte. Neben den Familiengeschichten taucht aber auch noch ein weiteres Problem auf, denn als sich Albus und Scorpius, der Sohn Draco Malfoys, anfreunden und ihnen ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hände fällt, beginnt eine Zeitreise in eine veränderte Zukunft. Durch einen Fehler Dracos, den Scorpius korrigiert, ist Harry verstorben und Voldemort herrscht über die Welt der Magier... Das Theaterstück thumb|right|250px|v.l.n.r.: Harry, Albus und Ginny Potter thumb|right|250px|v.l.n.r.: Ron, Hermine und Rose Weasley Was man so alles in fünf Stunden Theaterstück packen kann, fesselt die vielen Zuschauer, welche bereits schon im Theater saßen und in den Genuss kamen, das Schauspiel zu verfolgen. Leider muss man für dieses Erlebnis eine Reise nach London planen. Bislang sind keine anderen Spielorte geplant. Noch vor dem Start des Stückes hagelte es auf der einen Seite harsche Kritik und auf der anderen Seite Begeisterung für die Wahl der Schauspieler. Insbesondere die Besetzung der Hermine wurde kontrovers diskutiert. Noma Dumezewni verkörpert die erwachsene Hermine Granger erstmals und anders als in den Filmen zuvor als schwarze Frau. Viele Fans konnten diese Änderung nicht nachvollziehen. Rowling wiederum kommentierte, dass die Hautfarbe Hermines nie genannt wurde oder eine Rolle spielte.Hermine wird dunkelhäutig - es gibt ernsthaft Menschen, die das stört AFP (21. Dezember 2015 19:16 Uhr) Zudem sieht man unter anderem Jamie Parker als Harry Potter und Paul Thornley als Ron Weasley. Nach dem Theaterstück heißt es jedoch Harry is done now. Diese News erreichten uns in der letzten Juliwoche. Mit „Cursed Child” ist die Reihe um das Wunderkind Harry Potter nun endgültig vorbei und gilt als abgeschlossen.Leider wirklich wahr: J.K. Rowling will keine weiteren Potter-Bücher mehr schreiben Autor: Frauke Lüpke-Narberhaus (31.07.2016, 14:16) thumb|left|670px Aber, aber, wer denkt, dass nach „Cursed Child” nun mit dem Zauberstabgefuchtel Schluss ist, der irrt sich! Noch ein weiteres Erlebnis aus der Zauberwelt rund um Hogwarts erwartet die Fans im November, denn dort erscheint der erste Teil der Film-Trilogie „Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind” in den deutschen Kinos. thumb|center|550 px Im ersten Film begleiten wir den erfahrenen Zauberer Newt Scamander der nach Amerika reist, um dort auf andere zu treffen, die sich ebenfalls vor den Muggeln verstecken, da sie in der Gesellschaft unerwünscht sind. Gemeinsam mit Porpetina Goldstein und einem Koffer voller magischer und auch gefährlicher Wesen, ist das Chaos auf der Reise vorprogrammiert: Vom putzigen Niffler bis zum mächtigen Thunderbird, muss sich Scamander allem stellen, was sich ihm in den Weg stellt und gleichzeitig für Ordnung sorgen, damit das fragile Gleichgewicht zwischen den Zauberwelt und der Welt der Menschen bestehen bleibt. Der Kinofilm startet am 18. November 2016. Teil 2 und 3 sind für den 16. November 2018 und 2020 vorgeplant.Warner Bros. Details Strategic Content Plans at Time Warner Investor Conference (October 15, 2014)'Fantastic Beasts' Sequel in the Works, Release Date Set Autor: Tatiana Siegel (August 03, 2016 6:07am PT) thumb|left|670px thumb|180px|link=http://www.emp.de/ ACCIO GEWINNSPIEL! Goldene Zeiten für Harry Potter Fans stehen an! Leider müssen wir uns noch ein wenig gedulden, bis wir in Deutschland den Roman in Händen halten oder den Kinofilm schauen können. Wir möchten euch die Wartezeit mit einem Gewinnspiel versüßen! Zusammen mit EMP, dem Onlineshop für Film-, Serien- und Gaming-Merch, verlosen wir zwei Bekleidungspakete: Einmal zum Haus Gryffindor, einmal zum Haus Slytherin! Alles was ihr dazu tun müsst: Schreibt in die Kommentare, welchem der beiden Häuser ihr beitreten würdet und warum! thumb|center|670px|Für zwei Gewinner gibt es jeweils ein Shirt, ein Tank Top, eine Tasse und einen Funko-Pop-Figur! Wichtig: Wir benötigen deinen Wikia-Account-Namen und die E-Mail-Adresse mit der du bei Wikia registriert bist! So können wir dich im Gewinnfall kontaktieren. Das Gewinnspiel endet am 29. August um 00:01 Uhr. Durch die Teilnahme an diesem Gewinnspiel erklärst du dich mit Wikias Gewinnspielregeln einverstanden. ---- In welches Haus gehört ihr? Freut ihr euch mehr auf das Buch oder den Film? Und viel wichtiger: Wann kommt meine Eule aus Hogwarts?! Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Blog-Specials